With the continuous development of science and technology, liquid crystal television, liquid crystal displayer and various other LCD devices are increasingly popular and are commonly equipped for residences, shopping malls, office buildings and other places that require information displaying, so as to facilitate the production or life of people.
However, in the color cast change of the side view and front view of various representative color schemes of a prior liquid crystal displayer, the side view color cast of schemes of red, green and blue is more serious over other color schemes, also, due to the fast saturation and escalation of the view angle brightness ratio of gray scale LCD, the front view brightness and side view brightness difference is greater as the gray scale is lower.